Once upon a Sayian dream
by MoondustPrincess21
Summary: B/V! Takes place on Vegetasi. Bulma and Vegeta, are they truly meant to be together, if so what obstacles lie in their way?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Im back! I really wanted to do a Vegetasi fic! Let me know how you feel about the first** **chapter. I would greatly appreciate any feedback you guys have! Suggestions or remarks are good. Anything helps me decide if I need to keep going with this!**

 **Disclam. I don't not own Dragonball/Z/GT/Super or any songs that may be featured in this fic. If I did I would be rich, which sadly I'm not lol.**

 **1.**

Prince Vegeta sat on the edge his bed after a grueling training session. His father, King Vegeta, has been pushing for him to become the legendary Super Sayian. It has been out of his grasp and he cannot figure out why he can't seem to reach his goal. It was starting to get under his skin. AHHHHH! He let out a roar of frustration. What am I doing wrong? He thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking on the door.

"Prince Vegeta?" A very deep voice asked.

"Goddammit Nappa! What do you want?" The prince snapped. (Good ole Goddammit Napa :])

"The King wishes to see you in the throne room right away."Napa states with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Tell the old Bastard I'll be there when I get there!" Vegeta yelled. Dammit can't the old man do anything without having me be there? I wonder what it will be this time? Vegeta do this, Vegeta do that. Fuck, he is more needy than a bitch in heat. He walks into the bathroom to take a shower before putting on his royal sayian attire. He huffs on frustration while putting on his crimson cape.

"Father." Vegeta nodded to the king as he walked into the throne room, heading to sit on his throne next to his fathers. His father looked just like him, jet black hair standing up like a flame, well built. The only difference in their appearance was that Vegeta was more build than his father, and the King had a gotee. King Vegeta looked at his son and said, " I brought in a new scientist to help us build better armor for our elites. Her name is Bulma Briefs, and you will not be mean to her, are we understood?"

"Honestly father! A woman scientist? She must be a low level pathetic excuse for a sayain then?" He responded.

"She is not a sayain, she is human. I don't want to hear another word about it." King Vegeta said.

"You are fucking with me right? Why would you get a stupid, ugly, unintelligent human to work for us? The prince stated bluntly.

"She is actually smarter than you boy. Leave her alone." King Vegeta said.

"As if I want to go near that thing." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"On another note, you need to think about getting married, you are 22. I would like you to have an heir before I die son. I will bringing the female elites for you to choose from in 5 months time, understood?" The King said.

"Ugh Father, you know that I don't care for such trivial things. I have no desire to be married." He said.

"Enough! It is final!" King Vegeta said harshly. Vegeta just stood up and stormed out of the throne room furious. Maybe some more training would be good for me, he thought to himself. First I am going to go by and see this "scientist", he said to himself.

*Across the castle, down in the lab.*

There she sat, the blue eyes blue haired beauty. She was a solid ten on her home planet. Here she was even more beautiful as they thought of her as an exotic beauty. Of course, she knew that. Knowing that she was beautiful had never gotten to her head though, she would much rather someone fall in love with her mind, not her body. She sighed why couldn't she find a decent partner to match her wits or just treated her more than a pretty face. that is why she decided to make this move from earth. She had money and friends, but her longtime boyfriend, Yamcha, just could not stay faithful to her. She thought that maybe a change of scenery, and starting new would help her. Dr. Briefs, her father, begged her not to come, but he could not deny the scientific opportunities that it held for his daughter. He decided to give her his blessing, as long as they talked over the scouter video calling. That was a Bulma Briefs invention that, they decided not to release to the public, they always kept the best things for themselves. She was researching what the best material would be good for this armor when she decided to get some coffee to wake her up. She sighed, glad that she brought her own coffee machine and coffee beans, as they don't have that on Vegetasi. She stood up to get coffee in the other room. As she was turing around with the coffee in her hand, she ran into a brick wall, spilling all of the hot coffee all over her. Only it wasn't a brick wall, it was the prince.

"Aww shit, I am so sorry Prince Vegeta.!" She said, in complete awe of this beautiful man in front of her. He was the kind of handsome that could make you go weak at the knees.

"Watch it bitch! Get down and clean this shit up!" The prince raised his voice. He looked at her as she was beneath him, she looked up to him. In this moment he looked at her. He had an intake of breath when he looked at her. She was truly beautiful. He had never seen anyone like her before. She had a low cut red shirt on with the shortest shorts he had ever seen, and a white lab coat. The coffee was dripping down her bossom. It was hard not to look, but he had too, he had already stared to long. He turned his head away bringing the scowl back on his face.

"Listen here buddy! I don't care who you are! Prince or not, I am not your "bitch"! You will not talk to me like that! She said standing up pointing a finger in his face. The audacity of this women! In a quick second he had her pinned up to the wall by her throat. He looked into her ocean blue eyes, no woman had ever talked to him like that. Hell, no man had ever talked to him like and lived to tell the tale, aside from his old man.

"You will not talk to me in the tone. Know who you are talking to." He said coldly. She licked her lips, this should be scaring her, but it intrigued her. He bent down in her ear and whispered, "Next time you do that, you won't be breathing." He licked her earlobe, dropped her and turned around cape billowing in the wind behind him. She sat on the floor in the coffee puddle touching her earlobe. That was the scariest, sexiest thing that has ever happened to me. She pushed herself off the floor deciding to head to her room in the castle to change out of her coffee riddled clothes. Shit, she thought, Vegeta's room is two down from mine. I hope he isn't walking there too. The more she walked to her room the madder she got. Who did he think he was? I don't give a fuck if he is a prince! He will not talk to me like I am scum. I am not scared of him! At this point she was stomping her feet as she reached her door and slammed it open and closed behind her. She quickly cleaned herself up and changed into a yellow maxi dress. She decided to grab her iPod and put something on to calm her down. She searched until there was a smile on her face and selected Fix You by Coldplay. Ah, very mellow just what I need. She opened her door, heading to go back to the lab.

Blasted human! So what if she is beautiful! Fuck, did I really just think that? Vegeta said to himself out loud, while in his room changing back into training clothes. Why didn't I kill her for taking that tone with me? Its because Father told me not to, he tried to justify to himself. Bitch got lucky. He rolled his eyes. I will just stay away from the woman. He walked his door to head out to the training room. As he walked out and looked up he saw the stupid blue haired female. She had on a low cut flowy dress, blue waves cascading down her back. She had something strange in her ear. She was smiling ear to ear. All of a sudden she started to walk in down the hall. She hadn't ever noticed he was there. He heard her sing, " _High up above or down below. When you're too in love to let it go. If you never try, you'll never know, just what you're worth. Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you."_ She has the most beautiful voice he had ever heard, It sounded like it came from the angels themselves. What is wrong with me? Why does this woman intrigue me so? He whispered to himself. I have to stay away from her, he concluded. Training. Training will get my mind off of stupid fucking trial things. He shook his head, walking down the hall to his training room to spar with Napa.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright guys since I got 3 favorites on this story I will write another chapter! :] I love hearing all these words of praise for my story. And if you guys have any suggestions on where this story should go then let me know, I just might put it in the story. And now on to the story! There may or may not be a lemon ;]

 **2.**

Vegeta had tried everything to get this blasted woman out of his head! He tried being hateful towards her, but alas, she wasn't afraid of him. She was a fiery spirit, she could dish it out to him as much as he could give it to her. It was very endearing to say the least. She was the only woman that would not cower in fear when he spoke to her. She had always stood up for herself, it was like she was fearless. Bulma's beauty was another thing that drove him mad, for she was the most beautiful creature he had laid eyes on. The elite men had taken to try to get her attention, and affection. It made his blood boil, for he did not understand why? Yes, she was beautiful, but she was beneath him. She was a lowly human, and he was royalty. So what if he could tolerate her presence, it didn't mean anything. He was glad for someone to talk to that was on the same intellectual level as he. "FUCK!" He said to nobody but himself, pacing his bedroom. He decided to go for a walk before the ceremony that was to take place later tonight. yes, it had been 5 months since the first day he met the woman. His foolish father had kept to his word to marry him off. There was nothing he could do about it, he would be mated in 3 months time to one of choices of female elites he would see tonight. He just needed to clear his mind, but his feet would betray him for when he looked up he was standing at the door of the lab. He sighed and was going to open the door when it flew open from the other way. Bulma falling into him, making herself fall to the floor. "Haha, Vegeta we have to quit meeting like this." Bulma said. Vegeta growled.

"What crawled up your ass today shithead?" Bulma questioned laughing.

"Watch it." Vegeta snapped.

"Rawr! Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Im not in the mood today woman. I have to go to that stupid ceremony today."

"Can't you just tell your dad that you don't want to marry somebody that you don't love?"

"HA! Love? I don't love. I will never what you humans call love. I just don't want to be tied done to a mate, even if she will bear my heir. That is all this deal will be good for. It will shut up my father." Bulma just gulped. How could one go without love? She had always known in her time here that the sayians differed in the whole emotions aspect. They only cared about being strong. Nothing else seemed to matter to them. She decided to just let this subject go, she had grown to know when not to push things with Vegeta.

"Well, on another note I have been building you something to help you reach the legendary." Bulma smiled at him. She knew this could make his mood change to not happy, she didn't think he was capable of that. Perhaps it would make him less angry.

"What? You let me stand here and talk about such silly, trivial things? Get to it Witch!" Vegeta said annoyed but intrigued. Is it possible that she has invented something to help him reach his previously thought unattainable goal?

"Hey! watch it Bud! You know being an ass won't get you anywhere with me Prince of Assholes!" She all but yelled in this face. He couldn't help but smirk. She did have guts, he will give her that.

"What is it you made woman, I don't have time for silly antics today." She just rolled her eyes and went to the drawer and pulled out a capsule out. She walked back up to Vegeta and said, "You will need to put this in your bedroom so other people won't see it and want one too," She walked out the door motioning him to follow him to his own room. He just huffed, whatever he thought. They reached his door and walked in closing the door behind them. She looked up to him and pushed the button on the capsule and threw it on the ground. A puff of smoke appeared. They waited a second for it to clear. What Vegeta saw was incredible! It was a round sphere room made of what looked like an indestructible steel. He looked over to Bulma, who was just smiling from ear to ear at her creation. "What is this woman?" Vegeta asked with great curiosity.

"This is a gravity machine, it will allow you go up to 500x vegetasi's gravity. Your training will be more intense, allowing you to push your body farther than it has ever gone. This has taken me the whole 5 months to build. I wanted it to be a surprise." She said beaming.

"Follow me I'll show you how to work it." She said walking inside the room. She walked up to the control panel explaining to him what all the buttons do.

"I am also working on some bots for you to fight, they will take me about another 2 months with me having to finish some things for the King." She said. He just stood there looking here in awe. Nobody had ever given him anything without wanting something in return. They all wanted to either suck up to him or ask for protection. Here was the woman who just simply just wanted to do this for him for no other reason than to make him smile. He would not smile, it wasn't his style but never the less it made him more intrigued by her. She looked at him while walking over to him and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a tight hug.

"What in hell are you doing?" He asked shocked.

"Honestly, its called a hug. Don't tell me you don't know what a hug is?" She put her neck into his, smelling his spicy, musky scent. It smelled heavenly. Her eyes got wide. What am I doing? She thought to herself. Why does he make me feel this way. My stomach is in knots. I know that I could never be his, so why am I doing this to myself. Her face turned beat red as she was embarrassed to look up at him. He is going to yell at me I just know it. Something inside him just snapped, he had know idea where it came from. It was like there was an animal inside waiting to be unleashed. He looked down at her and pinned her up against the wall. He stared into her beautiful eyes. He could hear her heart pounding out of her chest. He leaned in and planted his lips on hers biting down softly on her bottom lip. At this, she pushed her tongue to his lips asking for entrance, which he allowed. Their tongues started fighting over dominance. She wrapped her arms around his neck while hitching her legs up to his waist. He had her by the waist, not wanting to let her go. He picked her up, carrying her out of the gravity room placing her on his bed. After he placed her down, he gently climbed on top of her care not to put all his weight on her. He kissed her neck sweetly while his hands roamed her beautiful curvy body. He starting pushing her shirt up, seeing her breasts drove him mad. He pulled down her bra to just expose her nipple, put it in his mouth and bite down softly, sucking on it earning a moan from her. Something inside was calling at him to bite her, to claim her as his own, it was then he realized what was going on. This could not happen, it just couldn't. He pushed up off the bed, hearing a noise of disapproval. She looked up to him. Don't do this Vegeta, not now. I need you. She thought to herself. "Get dressed and get out." He said very coldly.

"Don't do this Vegeta. Don't shut down on me and pretend that nothing happened. Don't act like you didn't feel anything."

"It was a moment of weakness. I won't lower myself to be with such a lowly human. Get out of my sight now!" He roared. She stood up pulling her shirt back down walked over to him and slapped him right across the face. "I knew you were a bastard, but that was uncalled for. You will not tell me what I am worth, because in my eyes I am worth respect and I will demand no less for myself." She glared at him turned around and walked out of the room with her head held high. As soon as he heard his door click he punched a giant hole in the wall next to his bed. Why do I feel this way for her? She is a human. I have to stay away from her from now on. This can't happen again. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. I might as well take out my frustration in the gravity chamber, he thought to himself powering it up to 50xs gravity.

She walked down the hall trying to keep the tears from falling down her gorgeous porcelain face. She made it to her room closed her door, slid down it and cried. She cried every tear that she had inside. She knew she always had something for this man, since the first time they eyes on each other. She knew he was a complex, emotionless man. She also knew it would take a lot to penetrate his icy heart. She mustn't give up. No matter how hurtful his words to her, she knew he held feelings for her. She knew he would never admit them to her or himself. It was just then she got a knock on her door. She stood up and wiped the tears off of her face, opening the door. She looked up and saw a smiling cheerful Kakarot. They had became best friends fast. He had a kind, gentle soul that could make you feel good on your worst day. He was also the second strongest sayain on the planet, with Vegeta being the first. He was Vegetas second in command. Vegeta acted if as though he couldn't stand him, but they were good friends.

"Whats wrong Bulma? Why are you crying?" He asked worried. She just fell into his arms sobbing. He held her in an embrace. He huffed in sadness for her, realizing what the tears were for.

"It's Vegeta isn't it? I know that he may seem like a prick a lot, but he does care about you. I know he does. We have been friends since we were born. If he didn't like you, he wouldn't let you talk to him the way you do." He said chuckling. "He is a very complex person. Don't give up on him. Many people don't get the chance to be close to him." He added. She nodded her head in agreement. "Besides, I was coming up here to tell you that, the King has invited you as a guest to the ceremony tonight. That means he is sending up a designer to let you pick out your dress."

"Kakarot, I can't watch Vegeta pick out a wife. It will hurt very badly. I don't know if I can do that." She said sadly. He just looked at her with sad eyes. He was the only sayain that let his emotions show. He put his hand to the back of his hair, which was sticking up every way possible, and rubbed the back of his head. He said, "You won't have to go alone at least. You can go with Raditz. I know he would love to go with you as his friend. It'll make it a little less horrible, if you have a friend with you. You know I would go with you if I could but I can't, I have to help with the ceremony." He said. He also knew that if he took Bulma, Vegeta would blow a gasket. He might not admit his feelings but he also knew he would be mad. He wanted Raditz to take her for that very reason. He wants Vegeta to be jealous, and realize his feelings for her. She would be perfect for his Prince. She had a heart of gold, but matched him in every way.

"Okay, I guess your brother can take me, but no funny business." She laughed know. She thought that she would just have to be a knockout tonight. She stood up, looked at Kakarot and kissed his cheek and said, "I love you, you know. You are my best friend." He just chuckled and nodded. Okay the seamstress will be here in 5 mins.

"Out! Shoo Shoo!" She motioned him out of the room. That's the Bulma he knew he thought to himself. He just wished that his prince would stop ignoring his feelings.

She looked at herself in the mirror and smirked. She look gorgeous and she very well knew it. She chose a royal blue strapless dress, with a sweetheart neckline and a slit all the way up to her thigh. It was encrusted with silver jewels along the neckline, and the back dipped down all the way to right above her butt. Her hair was in long curls, flowing down her bare back. She had black winged eyeliner and red lips, that was all the makeup she had on. She walked over the bed to sit down and put on her silver stilettos. It was then she heard a knock on the door. She went to the door and saw Raditz standing there. He had jet black hair that flowed down his back almost touching his knees. He was very tall, and very handsome. She was starting to think that all sayians were handsome, aside from nappa. "Hey handsome!" She said sweetly to him. He smiled back at her.

"Hello Beautiful. Shall we?" He asked holding out his arm allowing her to take it in hers. Wow she is a knockout, he thought to himself. He had always had a crush on her, but knew she was out of his league. He considers her a part of his family now. No one would harm her as long as he and Kakarot were around. Their father had also taking a liking to her. He even considered her an adoptive daughter. They walked down to the great hall where the ball was taking place.

"You ready?" He asked. She took a deep breath and said "No, but lets do this."

Vegeta sat on his throne waiting for this stupid event to be over with. He looked at all the people drinking and eating as if this was such a merry occasion. Pathetic is what it was he thought to himself. He looked over to see Kakarot standing there with a smile on his face, what an idiot. Sometimes he wondered if he was brain damaged. He was getting really tired of his stupid smile and was about to smack it of his face when the whole hall got quiet. He turned his head to see what everybody was looking at, and thats when he saw her. She was drop dead gorgeous. She was literally the most beautiful creature in existence. Everybody was speechless looking at this beautiful human. Vegeta had to pick up his jaw off of the floor. It was at that moment he saw him, Raditz, hanging all over his woman. His woman? When did he decide that? No this could not happen, she was a temptress. His blood was boiling seeing that elite with her. He clenched his fist together, them turning white. Kakarot leaned in and said, "Is there a problem Vegeta?" He was trying not to smile in his face, knowing exactly how he really felt.

"No." He said pissed.

"Are you sure." Kakarot pushed.

"Yes you idiot. Tell me why is your brother escorting a lowly human?" He huffed in apparent annoyance. Mad or not Kakarot would not tolerate this talk of Bulma.

"Watch it Vegeta, you know she is not a lowly human. Plus my brother would make a fine choice for her, he would be gentle with her. I myself have wanted her, but she is more like a sister to me. Raditz will treat her with respect and treat her as the princess we know she is inside." He said hoping to hit him where it hurts, knowing all of this was a lie of course but he needed the prince to get even more jealous. He just hoped his brother didn't get hurt in the process. Ha, he can handle his own Kakarot thought to himself. Now the prince was absolutely positively pissed. His face was turning beat red.

It was then that King said," Ah, I see Miss Briefs has arrived. She is breath taking. To bad she isn't a sayain, she would have made a fine choice of mate." He stood up and said, "Quite all! We will dance, then in 45 minutes time we will start the choosing of the Princes new mate."

Bulma stood there with Raditz. She actually felt weird with every male staring at her with lust and the women staring with fury at her. "Don't let them bug you. They are just jealous that you are beautiful." He said with a smile.

"Thank you, truly. You are making this bearable." She said.

"No problem. Would m'lady like a dance?" He asked.

"Sure!" Bulma said. Raditz put his hands on her hips, she put her hands on his shoulders and started to dance.

It was at that moment that Vegeta could take it no more. He got up and walked up over to them, he knew that it wouldn't seem odd seeing as he was the prince and was expected to dance. He saw them dancing in a tight embrace it was then Bulma's back was facing him. Holy shit! Her dress had virtually no back. He felt his dick twitch in his tight pants. It was then that Raditz put his hands on her back. Her bare back that is. Nope that was it. No more of that. He walked up to Raditz with a look of pure hatred and said, "Excuse me, Im cutting in." He tried to sound proper but it was really hard. Bulma turned around and looked at him straight in the eyes. Raditz just bowed to the prince and walked away, knowing that she could never be his. Vegeta took her and pressed her to his chest, grabbing her hips, proceeding to dance with her. He leaned into her ear and said, "You got my attention, onna. You don't know what you do to me."

She smiled and thought maybe she was getting into his icy heart.

It was then he decided he had to have her. He needed her, right then. He looked around and knew that he could escape unnoticed for 30 minutes. After all, it wasn't unusual for the prince to disappear from balls. He grabbed her by the wrist and walked her outside to the balcony. He grabbed her bridal style and flew to the other side of the castle to his balcony. He placed her down on his bed. She looked up to him smiling. This is what she wanted and she knew nothing was stopping them tonight. She didn't want foreplay, there was no time for that, she wanted him, every bit of him inside of her now. He just stood there looking at her beauty. He took his hand and put it on her collarbone and started to slowly move it down her body. He stopped and pulled her up to her feet and started kissing her neck like she was something to eat. He then turned her around and started kissing her shoulders and going all the way her back stopping at the end of the very low cut in her dress. He turned her back around and slowly pulled her dress off of her, exposing her bare breasts to him. He smile and leaned in and put one in his mouth sucking on it greedily, while pinching the other one in-between his fingers. Bulma couldn't help it, she let out a loud moan. No man has ever made her feel this way. She has never let a man be with her in this way. She was very nervous. She didn't want to tell Vegeta, for she was afraid he wouldn't want her. She sat back on the bed with her back arching. She looked at Vegeta and reached to his pants and tore them down his bulging legs. She was met face to face with his manhood. It was huge! She looked up to him with a smile. He looked down at her with curiosity as to what she was going to do. She grabbed his manhood and put it up to her lips and gently licked. That earned her a big moan from Vegeta. Smirking, she put it all the way in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down his length. Gods, he couldn't take it anymore. If she kept that up he was going to cum which he didn't want to do yet. He grabbed her throwing her gently on the bed and began crawling slowly up her body, giving her kisses all the way up her thighs. He had to have her now! He started kissing her neck, while brushing his fingertips lightly over her bud causing her to shutter. He then put one finger inside her and his eyes went wide.

"Onna, are you a virgin?" He asked staring in her eyes. She blushed looked at him in the eyes and said, " Yes, I want you to be my first and last." At that he couldn't control himself anymore. She was giving up her innocence to him of all people. This meant more to him than she would ever know, there was only one thing to do to show her how he felt about her. He couldn't tell her he "loved" her. It wasn't the sayian way. He placed his member up to her entrance looked at her in the eye and said, "Onna, this will hurt a little." She nodded. He then leaned down to her neck and out of nowhere came these fangs, while he entered her he bit down hard on her neck causing it to bleed. She gasped in pain, at that moment something inside her told her to bite him back on the neck drawing blood. She proceed to lick the blood with her tongue letting the taste of mercury fill her mouth. "Faster my ouji!" She yelled! Vegeta then started pounding his full length into her. She felt herself about to explode with pleasure. "Im Im!" She yelled not sure what was happening. He couldn't take it, the look of her was making it hard for him to keep going. He felt her walls tighten around his manhood and he released his seed in her. He then collapsed on top of her. _I love him,_ she thought. It was at the that moment Vegeta's went big and he knew what he had actually done! _Fuck!_ He thought. Bulma looked over to him, she thought he said something but nothing came out of his mouth.

" Yes, you just heard my voice in your heard, as I heard yours too." He said.

"What is going on?" She asked a little freaked out.

"I made you my mate, we are bound for all eternity. We have a mental bond and can talk to each other without having to speak. We will also be able to feel what each other is feelings as the bond gets stronger." She just looked at him wide eyed. What did all this mean? _Does he love me? Is that why he did this? What is going to happen?_

"Love is stupid onna! And I don't what the fuck we are going to do. I should not have done that!"

"Get out of my head jerk! Gee thanks that makes me feel better! I can't believe you would say that!"

"Get dressed! We have to go back down to the ball before it starts and somebody notices our absence." He said coldly.

"You are still going to still go through this seriously?" She asked hurt.

"Yes, I have no choice. Put your hair over your bite mark. Only royals can bond and everyone would know you were my mate. That would be bad for you." He said in a hurry to get back.

"What about you?"

"My armor will cover up mine. Lets go." He said picking her up heading out of the balcony back down to the ball. They land and he walks in before her. She can't believe that he is acting as if nothing happened. _How could he._

 _Woman, stop the babbling, I can't hear myself think._

 _Then get the FUCK out of my head dick!_

She walked in just in time to see him to take his place at his throne. All the elites are standing in a line awaiting his choice. They are all very beautiful. Kakarot wasn't stupid he new what just happened. Bulma looked sad. Was Vegeta really going to go through with this? How could he do that to Bulma? He was shaking he was so mad. Vegeta looked back at him and knew he knew. The King stood and said, "Let's proceed!" He introduced each of the 5 girls to Vegeta. He asked them a series of questions and it was time to pick. Vegeta stood up and pointed at the third girl. She was the same height as Vegeta but she was the strongest out of the other girls. She had black straight hair that went to her belly button. She had full lips and dark brown eyes. She was easily the most beautiful female sayian. "Kila, my son has chosen you to be the next queen and mother of the future king of Vegestasi. Please step up here." She walked up to stand by Vegeta. It was then Vegeta felt as if someone stabbed him in the heart, there was a unbearable amount of pain. He grabbed his chest and looked up and saw Bulma with silent tears steaming down her face. The bond. He could feel her pain. She shook her head, turned and walked out of the hall. Kakarot looked from one to another and put two and two together. His eyes got wide, oh Vegeta what have you done, he thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Miserable is what Bulma Briefs is feeling. It had been a week since he chose Kila to be his wife. She had learned how to block her mind off so he didn't hear her when she didn't want want him to. She could feel everything he felt though and I sure it was the other way around too. It was very annoying. She had to hide her bite mark. The redness and scabbing went away but there was a noticeable scar left in its place. She had to listen to people talk about the upcoming wedding between the two of them and it made her blood boil.

 _Would you stop being mad all the time woman, its driving me insane!_

 _Shut the fuck up your Majesty. If you don't like it then end this bond with me._

 _I can't it's irreversible ._

 _Then how do think all this will work with your new wife then? Haha_

 _Shut up! I don't know yet!_

 _Well if you can be with someone else, then I will too eventually._

 _You will do no such thing!_

That was it! She shut him out right then! How he could be with someone else but not her. Not that she would, she knew that her heart would always belong to the stupid monkey. AH! She yelled out in frustration. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. She decided to just lose herself in her work. she walked over to her iPod and plugged into her ihome. Bob Dylan's Lonesome When You Go came on and filled the lab. She sang words out loud and in her head.

 _Dragon clouds so high above, Iv'e only known careless love. It's always hit me from below. This time more correct, right on target so direct. Yer gonna make me lonesome when you go._

The woman would not get out of his thoughts. Damn that singing sounds heavenly. He very much wanted to still have her. He needed to think of something fast. He was getting married to Kila in two weeks. She was a pest. She kept trying to get him to sleep with her and he didn't know how long he could her hold of before she got suspicious. He had was of hiding the mark but he didn't know if he go through with it.

Kakarot was walking by the lab and heard Bulma's beautiful singing. _If I lay here, If I just lay here ,would you lie here with me and just forget the world._ She sounded truly heartbroken. He sighed. After she ran out of the ball that night he followed her into her room and let her cry on him. She told him everything. He didn't know what Vegeta was thinking. He didn't know why he was acting this way. His heart was breaking for Bulma. Sometimes he wished he could hold her and let her know how much he cared for her. He knew that they could could never happen. He needed to let that go, she needed him as her best friend. If thats all he could be in her life than that was good enough for him. She was special to him, nobody would hurt her again that was for damn sure. He walked into the lab walking up behind her grabbing her by the waist bear hugging her. She gasped and smiled. Kakarot knew how to make her smile. She sighed. "Hey you hungry? Want to go get something to eat in the lunch hall?" She asked him already knowing the answer. At that moment his stomach growled very loud. He looked up to her and laughed. "You know it! Lets go" He said grabbing her arm running down the halls with her.

"Slow down damn! You afraid all the food will be gone?" She laughed asking.

"Sorry it's just taco day and you know how much I love my tacos." He said seriously.

"Aren't you glad I showed the King about Earth food." She asked.

"Oh yeah! I hope to visit earth one day just so I can try all the different foods!" He said excitedly.

"You are the only sayian I know that cares so much for food. Thats why I love you goober." She said kissing his cheek. She suddenly felt angry, thats weird she is happy right now. She looks over to the lunch hall door and sees Kila and Vegeta. Vegeta has his arms crossed with a scowl on his face. Bulma just rolls her eyes at him, and sits down to eat with Kakarot and Raditz.

Kila couldn't help but notice these continuous glances between the two of them. It was making her mad. That blue bitch thought she could have the Prince did she? She would have to put her in her place. She may be beautiful but she is weak. Kila smirked. She grabbed Vegeta's arm to walk her over to sit at the royal tables to eat. As she walked by Bulma she kissed Vegeta on the cheek. "The fuck was that for?" He said angrily.

"No reason." She said innocently.

"Well stop royals don't show public displays of affection." He said sternly.

This was all too much for Bulma, she looked at Kakarot and said she had to get back to the lab. She gave him a quick hug and peck on the cheek.

 _Quit kissing Kakarot! It's pissing me off._

 _Ugh Vegeta shut up! I can kiss who I want._

Kila noticed Vegeta clenched his fist tightly, like he was mad at something. She watch the blue bitch walk out of the hall. Perfect. "Hey dear, I forgot that I have a training session right now."

"Fine." Vegeta said nodding his head. She got up with every intention of following her into the lab. Maybe she would teach her a lesson. She walked silently through the hallways trying to find the lab. Ah, she finally found it. She saw Bulma working on something she assumed was for the King. She walked up behind her and stopped. Bulma could feel somebody behind and and had an idea oh who it would be. She turned around and was met with brown eyes and a scary smile. She started to panic. "What can I do for you ma'dam? She said bowing. Kila just laughed.

"You will stop looking at the prince, they way you do. I don't know what you think you are doing but it won't work. You will never win him, you are but a pathetic human. The only reason nobody has killed you is because the King has a protection law against you. I he knew you were trying to get the affections of the prince you would be killed by his hand." She said smiling.

"I don't know what you are talking about ma'dam? I don't have anything going on with your prince." Bulma said trying to sound convincing.

"I'm not stupid, bitch! Try anything and you will regret it, mark those words." Kila said angrily.

"Just so you get my point.." She said while punching Bulma in the face almost breaking her jaw. She turned around and walked out of the room smiling.

Vegeta felt himself to panic, and had no clue as to why and then as he was looking for Bulma he felt this pain in his jaw. What the fuck? What has the women done now?

 _What's going on woman?_

 _Woman? Answer me?_

 _Just leave me alone Vegeta. Please just leave me alone. Let me be._ She then cut him off again. She didn't want to be here anymore. She didn't want to watch Vegeta be with another. She had a contract with the King to finish out the next year. Could she make it through the year before she would definitely leave. She could only hope. She needed Kakarot. She had given him a bracelet that would vibrate when she need him and vice versa. She pushed the button on her bracelet.

Kakarot was finishing up his food when he felt his bracelet vibrate. Bulma hardly ever used it so it made him uneasy. He looked down to bracelet vibrating to turn it off. He quickly got up and left his mess laying on the table. He rushed down to the lab. He walked in and saw Bulma sitting on the floor in a small puddle of blood coming from he nose and mouth. "What the hell happened?" He said angrily while being down to hold her.

"Kila." Was all she said.

"She, She did this to you?" He questioned. She just nodded at him.

"She knows something is going on with Vegeta and I. She doesn't know we are bonded." She sobbed.

"Does the King really have protection order on me?" She asked. He huffed loudly.

"Yeah he does Bulma, you have to understand a lot of people don't like outsiders." He said.

"I should've never came here. I came to get away from what I thought was heartbreak. I had no idea what heartbreak was until I came here. I just want to go home." She cried.

"Shh, Its okay blue. I love you and you have my family and I to help you get through this until you can leave."

"I want you to come with me." She said seriously.

"You know that I can't. I am second in command. I will come visit all the time thought I promise." He said sadly.

"Let me look at your face." He said lifting her chin up.

"Well you are going to have a shiner, but thankfully nothing is broken. I will make sure she isn't around you alone anymore. If you ever feel threatened then I want to push the button on the bracelet.

"Okay Goku." She said smiling at him.

"Goku?" He asked curious.

"Its a nickname I thought I would try, it suits you." She laughed.

"Goku. I like it!" He said happily.

Vegeta saw the clown run out of the hall. Why did he leave a mess! Wait a minute he thought? Maybe this has something to do with the woman. He got up and quickly walked down to lab. He needed the idiot to train with him anyway. He walked up to the door and stopped listening. He heard her say he wished she never came here. She wanted to go home and have the clown go with her. Why did he want to look at her face? He opened the door and saw her sitting there in blood wrapped in his arms. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" he yelled.

"What happened to you?" He said running over to her.

"Nothing Vegeta. Please just leave me be." She pleaded. He stood up more pissed he has ever been.

"Kakarot what happened? Tell me now!" He roared.

"I cannot. She does not wish for you to know." He said preparing himself for a fight. Instead, the prince did something he didn't think he would ever see him do. He bend down and took Bulma's face in his hands and kissed her on the lips, then on the cheek.

"Who did this to you? Was it Kila? He asked trying to remain calm. She just nodded her head yes. Vegeta growled. He stood up and started walking out of the room.

"She will not lay a hand on you again onna." He said leaving the room.

Vegeta walked through the hall beyond pissed. He walked into his room where he knew Kila would be, as they had to share a bedroom now. He blamed the door shut so hard he thought it might have broken of the hinges. He walked up right to Kila and grabbed her by the throat and pinned her up to the wall. He stared at her in the eyes with disgust. She was terrified of the prince. He was starting to crush her windpipe. "You care for her, don't you?" She choked out.

"That is none of your concern bitch. The king has a no harm and kill law over her. If you touch her again you will never see the throne. I will marry you in two weeks. We will not mate each other, I will never mate. It is a choice the Prince makes. My father didn't mate my mother or he would be dead right now. You will bear me a heir and after that I will never touch you again. Understood?" He said in a scary mean tone. She gulped. She just nodded her head. The prince just dropped her, turned and went into his gravity machine. It was then KIla decided Bulma had to go. She was a threat. Kila never did well with competition. She would win the affections of the prince, that just meant that Bulma could not be around.

Over the course of the next few weeks, Kila never went directly around Bulma. She made sure to get into her head by talking about the upcoming wedding and how her and Vegeta sleep in the same bed, when bulma was around. Bulma had enough problems. She was a shell of the person she was. She lost her fire. She no longer fought with the prince. She completely shut him out. She locked herself inside her room as soon as she was done with work. She could not stop throwing up and she felt so bad. She knew she had go to the doctor today. The wedding was today, the perfect day to go to the doctor. She wasn't invited to the wedding. Good, she didn't want to go anyways. She decided to crawl off of the bathroom floor and take a shower and get dressed. She quickly got out of the shower and dried herself off. She put her her hair in a ballerina bun. She threw in some black yoga pants and a faded red off the shoulder over sized sweater. She wanted to be comfortable today. She threw on some mascara and lip gloss. She knew that she had to wait to go to the doctor until after the wedding was over because all the sayians were attending the royal event. As she was walking out of her room she caught glance of Vegeta. She reached inside her purse and grabbed her Ray bans and put them on her face. She hoped that it would hide the sadness in her eyes. It wouldn't make a difference as he could feel her sadness. He looked at her as she turned around and headed down to leave the castle. She was walking out of the castle she ran into Goku.

"Goku!" she said smiling.

"Hey blue! Are you still feeling bad?" He asked her

"Yeah I am going to see the doctor tonight at 830, after everything is all over with." She said sadly.

"What are you going to do while its going on?" He asked.

"I am going to take a hike I guess." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't like that idea. Just stay on the side walks okay?" He said.

"Ill be careful. I promise Goku! As soon as it's over press the button and come to me. Go to the doctor with me?" She asked him.

"Of course I will blue." He said kissing her cheek.

Vegeta was watching this from his window. It made him so mad to see them kiss each other. He knew that it didn't mean anything sexual but still it made him mad. He also wanted to stop feeling so nauseated. It has to be the woman. She must be sick, its been going on all week. He needed it to stop.

 _Woman are you sick?_

 _Yes Prince Vegeta._

 _Don't start with me woman._

 _I'm sorry you majesty._

 _Would you just go to the doctor. I need you to stop feeling ill._

 _Is it ruining you precious day?_

 _Just do it Woman!_

 _I have an appointment today after the funeral today._

 _You are so dramatic._ He just rolled his eyes. He knew that he she was a difficult time dealing with this. He didn't want to do this either. He didn't know much about the bonding but he did know that once you bond, you are bonded for eternity. He also knew that one one mate dies, the other will follow and die of a broken heart. He just didn't know what was going to happen. he knew that if he didn't do this though his father would be angry, and wonder why he didn't want to get married. If he found out he bonded to a human, she would be captured and tortured, Never to be seen again. Vegeta couldn't have that. No, he needed to protect her. He had to do this. He sighed. He had 20 minutes until the wedding. He put his best royal attire on and headed down to the ceremony. Hey ran into Goku right before the wedding was to take place. "Hey idiot, keep your hands off of the woman!" He growled.

"Vegeta, she and I are friends and we hug each other, get used to it." Goku said.

"I don't care stop it" Vegeta said bluntly. Goku just rolled his eyes. Vegeta took his place at the front of the room in front of the throne.

Bulma was walking listening to her iPod, strolling down the street trying to get her mind off of what was happening at that very moment. She started singing to help her stop crying. She decided to sing to Vegeta only for a moment. _However far away, I will always love you. However long I stay, I will always love you. Whatever words I say, I will always love you._

Vegeta heard her words at the moment they were declared married. They hurt him. He knows she loves him. She is too good for him. All the sayians in the room cheered when the prince and the new princess walked done the aisle. In sayian custom they must consumate their marriage before the banquet. Vegeta sighed out, he didn't want to do this part at all. He just want to get her pregnant and be done with it and not have to touch her again. Walking into their room he said, "Take off your clothes lets get this over with."

"Don't sound so upset Prince, most men would love to have my body." Kila said.

"Just do it." He sighed. She took off her clothes laid on the bed. Vegeta climbed on top of her ready to just get it over with. He poistioned him self at her entrance and at that moment he said, _I am sorry Bulma._

Bulma fell to the ground clutching her heart. It was hurting so bad. It was piercing with pain, she could hardly stand up. It was knocking the wind out of her. Tears were streaming down her face. "Make it stop!" She yelled out to nobody. _Make it stop! The pain is too much!_

Vegeta spilt his seed inside of Kila and rolled off of her, walked in the bathroom closed the door. He then collasped on the flor holding his heart. It was unbearable pain. He heard her say make it stop.

 _Onna! Are you okay?_

 _No, I can't breath Ouji! What is happening?_

 _I had to sleep with Kila to consummate the marriage, it must be the bond._

 _Why? Vegeta why would you do that to me? My heart is literally breaking,_

He couldn't help it, he let a single tear fall from his face. How could I do this to her? I hope I never have to touch Kila again.

Bulma layed on the concrete in pain. She reached up and pushed the button hoping Goku would be there soon. After about 5 minutes Radtiz and Goku came running to Bulma.

"Whats wrong Blue? Goku asked frantically.

"My heart it's breaking. Vegeta said it's the bond. He slept with Kila." She gasped out.

"The prince bonded with her, and then still married and slept with someone? Raditz asked anger coming off of his body.

"Yes. We need to get her to the doctor." Goku said calmly.

The take her to the doctor and lay her down and tell the doctor she isn't feeling well and has been sick. They cannot tell him about the bond or Bulma's life could be in danger. The doctor wanted to take some blood.

 _It hurts Vegeta, why won't it stop?_

 _I don't know onna, stay strong, ill come to you tonight._

 _No don't. You betrayed me. Stay away from me._

The doctor walked in looking confused. " , have you been sexually active while visiting this planet?" He asked.

She looked up to Goku and he nodded. "Yes, I have. Why?" she asked.

"It says here that you 3 weeks pregnant." He says

 _Im pregnant? How could I let this happen._

 _YOUR WHAT?_

 _Shit!_ She didn't mean to tell him that.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Bulma sat there on the doctors table shaking. How could this be? Why did this happen to her? She was starting to get a headache, it was pounding. Vegeta must still be trying to get through to me, she thought. Her heart was still breaking, it was more of constant aching but it was bearable. She needed time to think, that was going to be difficult to do with everybody around. The doctor stood there staring at her for a few minutes before speaking up, "I need to know who the father is, so I can report it to the King. He will want to know who inpregnanted you." She immediately brought her thumb nail into her mouth biting it. She had no idea what to say. She just knew she had to chose her words wisely if she wanted to live. Before she could speak up Goku said, "The baby is mine." She looked at him with shock. She couldn't believe he would do this for her. He looked back at her smiling and winked at her. The doctor said, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Goku said without hesitating. Raditz just looked over to the sad looking Bulma and placed his hand on her back and moved it around in circles on her back. He looked to her and said, "We will take care of you, don't worry about a thing."

"Thank you both. Goku, can I talk to you please?" She asked. Goku asked the doctor to excuse him and took Bulma by the hand and walked to a private room.

"Goku, you can't do this for me. I won't allow it. You could get into a lot of trouble." She cried.

"I will do this for you blue. I may get into a little trouble, but if the King found out you are carrying the next heir of Vegetasi he won't hesitate to kill it! He doest want half-breeds as he puts it." She held her little belly protectively. She wouldn't let that happen, from this moment on nothing would keep her from protecting her little one. She thought that maybe, this is what is meant to happen.

"What am I going to say to Vegeta? She questioned.

"Stay away from him as much as you can, the King already had his suspicions. If you want to protect the baby, this is your best bet. You will have to sell it that you and I are together."

"I am really sorry I put you in this difficult position. I must be a horrible person for this." She said looking down with sadness.

"Hey, none of that, I told you I am okay with this, I will help you every step of the way. Im here for you no matter what." He said putting his fingers under her chin and kissed her tears on her cheeks. They walked back into the doctors room. The doctor walked back in and said, "The king wishes to see you both right away in the throne room."

Bulma turned to Goku looking nervous and said, "What do I do?"

"Just hold my hand, like I said before he is already suspicious of you and Vegeta. He knows you are the most beautiful creature on the planet and the Prince usually wants and gets the best things." He said walking her up to the throne room. She all of a sudden feels furious beyond belief. They turn into the room and are met with the King, Kila and and furious looking Vegeta. Bulma immediately looks down at her feet in sorrow. The pain in heart growing a little more. Vegeta and her both grab their chest at the same time, earning a look from the King. Vegeta immediately takes his hand of of his heart. The King speaks up, "So I guess congratulations is in order for the both of you."

Goku bows to the King and says, "Yes your majesty, it is a joyous occasion for us both."

"What say you, young lady?" The King says to Bulma. She kneels before him and says, "Your majesty, I know you had wished that I would not engage in any relationships while on my stay here, for that I am terribly sorry. I ask for you forgiveness. Kakarot and I just love each other." Her voice is shaking.

 _How could you do this to me? I thought you were different. You are no more than a whore._

 _I am sorry Vegeta._

 _It's Prince Vegeta to you. Bonded or not._

The King looked from Goku to Bulma and said, "Yes, risky it was. I do not know all about this love nonsense, but I see no harm in it. You are truly a beautiful creature. If you were only sayain, I would have asked you to be the Queen. Kila grunted, crossed her arms and huffed. "SILENCE KILA" The King roared. She bowed her head. "This calls for a celebration! You two must be married at once, as it's not right for a child to be born out of wedlock." The King stated. Bulma's eyes went wide as she turned to Goku.

"Yes your majesty." Goku kneeled.

"Vegeta, what do you say, that your second in command is tell you of this wonderful news?" The king asked, looking intrigued to hear his answer.

"While I find half-breeds nothing but sickening, I guess that I must issue my congratulations to you seeing as it is proper of me to do so." He said with anger in his voice. At that moment Bulma knew that she could not tell Vegeta the baby was his. How could he call their son sickening? There was that shooting pain again, it made her fall to the ground in agony. Vegeta's pain was unbearable but he could not show it or the King would know, instead he grabbed the back of the throne and squeezed so hard he almost broke a chunk of it off. Goku ran up to Bulma and said, "Blue are you okay?"

"No, it hurts." She barely manganged to choke out. The King looked troubled.

"Kakarot, what is going on with your mate?" His father calling her Kakarot's woman made his blood boil. He had to get out of there.

"I must be going to train, I don't have time to deal with this bullshit." He said loudly. The king nodded in a approval.

"It must be the baby, your majesty, maybe it is it being a half breed that is making her in pain." Goku tried to sound convincing.

"Yes, yes maybe this why humans are not meant to breed with sayians. Sayian women are strong enough to withstand easy childbirth." Kila laughed. The King nodded his head in agreement.

"Take her to her room. Kakarot you will move into her bedroom at once, no sense of hiding it anymore." The King said to Goku. Goku just nodded his head with acknowledgement.

Goku bent over and picked Bulma up bridal style and put her to his chest. She curled up to him crying softly into his chest. He walked down the hall hating what Vegeta had done to his best friend. He made an oath right then and there that he would raise this baby as his own if he needed to. Burma would not do this alone. It was honestly only a matter of time when the King learnt of the truth. Goku knew he needed a plan when that time came. He was willing to give up everything for her. He would protect her until his dying breath.

Kila watched this whole thing play out and just shook her head. Did they all think she was an idiot? That child wasn't Kakarots. Anybody with a brain would know that it was Vegeta's. He even seemed to buy those twos lies. That was fine by her, she didn't want anybody knowing the truth about that bastard child. She would have to get rid of Bulma. She would need to do it fast in case she decided to get sentimental and change her mind. No, no she wouldn't have that. She smiled evilly.

A month had passed, the pain in his heart was constant, never going away. He thought maybe this was something he had to forever get use to. He tried not to care but the damn bond was making very difficult. For some reason everytime he had to fuck Kila the pain would make him and Bulma feel like they were dying. He couldn't understand it. Why would it be only when he had sex? It didn't seem to do anything if Bulma had sex with that pathetic excuse of an elite. Vegeta felt dare he say it? Betrayed? He was also frustrated that his wife couldn't conceive yet. Why was all this happening to just him? Whatever is going on needed to stop. He needed to get answers on this bond somehow without his father knowing.

Kila sat on the bed pissed that she wasn't getting pregnant. They had sex every single night since the wedding and nothing. Bulma had started to show her two month belly in her face. It seethed her inside because she knew the truth about whose baby she was carrying. Why could that bitch carry Vegeta's child but not her? She had to figure out a way to get rid of Bulma Briefs.

Bulma sat in her lab thinking about how to get rid of the pain in her heart. It was becoming really annoying, and to top it off she had heartburn from the baby. The pain had been constant because she found out Vegeta and Kila were fucking like rabbits. And she heard him ask himself why he didn't get that feeling when her and Goku fucked. He didn't know he let down his mental wall for a moment. He also wasn't aware that Bulma and Goku's relationship was strictly friendship. They had never and would never sleep together. She couldn't very well tell him that though. She had finished making over 500 pieces of armor for all the kings elite. She was almost done with that project, thank kami. Tonight, she knew it would upset Goku, but she had finished Vegeta's training bots. She wanted to keep to her word. He make be a bastard but she knew how much he has tried to reach the legendary, if she could in anyway help she would. This would be the last time she would ever have any direct conversation with him. It was for the best. She stood up, pissed that her shorts were too tight. She was only two months but she was getting huge! It made sense though, since the doctor told her sayians pregnancies were only six months. She huffed out of frustration. She thought, I might as well get this over with.

 _VEGETA!_

 _WHAT?!_

 _I have something for you meet in your gravity room._

 _I don't want anything from you._

 _Just shut up! Its to help you reach the legendary._

 _Yeah, you've said that before._

 _Fine, Ill just give it to Goku._

 _You will do no such thing. Hurry up before Kila gets back._

She huffed. Lets get this over with. She walked towards his room while rubbing her belly.

"It's okay baby, mommy will keep you safe." She said to her belly. she liked to think that the baby could her her voice. She reached his room and knocked. The door swung open and there stood Vegeta in nothing but tiny spandex shorts. Bulma blushed.

"Woman, I don't think Kakarot would like you staring at me." He growled.

"Whatever. Move." She said embarrassed. He moved out of the way and let her in the room. It was the first time he had seen her in a month. It had been avoiding her at all costs. He looked down at her belly, she looked big! He couldn't believe his eyes. He could hear the heartbeat. Something about this child made him feel calm and he had no idea why.

"Ahem." She coughed trying to get his attention. He was embarrassed to say the least.

"What is it you want to show me?" He snapped. She rolled her eyes walking into the gravity chamber. She took the capsule and threw it at the ground. He looked down and saw these wonderful machines. There were at least 60 of them. He looked up to her.

"I've worked on them non-stop for the past month. This should be enough to get you through for a while. They are trained to fight back at the same power level you are. They absorb the energy you shoot at them." She said quietly. There she goes again, doing things for me. He still could not understand why she did the things she did. He walked up behind her. Their hearts temporarily stopped hurting. It was weird. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck. She got goosebumps all over her body. She turned around and was met with his black eyes staring into her blue ones. Both of their hearts were pounding so loudly. She backed him up into the wall with her hands on sides of him.

"Onna." He said in a warning tone.

She crashed her lips to his her tongue begging for entrance. He allowed her access. Its like their bodies were craving each other. He grabbed her face kissing her harder. The feeling inside was a warming sensation. It went from the tips of their fingers to the tips of their toes. Her expanding belly was touching his. All of sudden he felt the baby kicking hard. It snapped him out of what was happening. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away. Remembering her and Kakarot's betrayal, he seethed, "Get. OUT!" It made her jump a few feet. She ran and speed out of his room. Why did that happen?

Vegeta was in a pissed off mood. He couldn't believe that it happened again. Damn this bond. As he was seething his wife walked in the room and said, "Your father has requested to talk to you right away." She smiled.

"Fine. Move, I need to get dressed." He said pushing her out of the way. She put her finger on his chest. "Do we have time for a quicky?" She whispered. Truthfully he did not want to sleep with her but she still hadn't fallen pregnant and he wanted to get back at Bulma.

"Why not?" He said. There it was, the pain in his chest was back. He didn't care at this point. He wanted to show Bulma everything she put him through. He decided to give her a visual through their bond.

Bulma was sitting on the bed telling Goku what had just happened. He was upset for her, but he understood. The bond is a powerful thing.

"You have to just be careful. Anybody could have seen you. He could sense the baby as his if he is in proximity with it for too long." Goku said worried.

"You didn't tell me that!" She shrieked. She had to be more careful. She couldn't be around him any longer. She leaned back on Goku's chest while he had his arms around her when it hit her. She saw him kissing her. He was kissing up her thighs. He stopped at her nether lips and chuckled. He opened them apart at licked her bud making her scream in pleasure. Bulma started screaming, hitting her head over and over again. "STOP! STOP!" she was cry out in agony. This was the worst her heart had ever hurt. Goku looked at her frantically. "Whats wrong!" He asked.

"He's sending me a visual of him fucking her! I can't block him out its so strong!" She sobbed uncontrollably. Goku was seething though his teeth. He wanted to kill the prince at this. He held her tighter. "Shh shh you'll have to let this ride out. Ill be right here." He said putting his lips to her temple.

She saw him licking her clit repeatedly. He was kissing up her body making his way to her lips and kissed her roughly. He then nipped on her neck. She then saw him pound his length into her hard, then harder. She couldn't take it anymore. He finally finished. Bulma was still crying into Goku's arms.

"It's over." She whispered to Goku.

 _Did you enjoy the show?_

 _I will never forgive you as long as you live._

 _Now we are even._

 _Not even close Vegeta. You don't even know. I pity you. I would never to that to you. I am going to try and do some research and see if we can break this bond for good. You do not know the truth. One day you will and it will be to late. I am sorry for that Vegeta. Know that I do love you and only you. Its only ever been you. This is the last time you will get through my wall. Goodbye my Ouji._

She looked up to Goku and said, "Tonight Goku. We have to go tonight. Are you sure you're still okay leaving? I can do this on my own."

"I would go to the end of the galaxy for you Bulma Briefs. You are right, we need to do this tonight. Is the ship ready?" He asked her.

"Yes, father sent it to me via the last trade we did from Earth. They can be stupid. He sent in a capsule, I told them it was girly things." She laughed.

"This ship will take us all the planet Ragguin?"

"Yes, it will. My father is good friends with the King over there. He said he will hide us over there. The sayians don't deal with the raggings. Nobody will find us there. They are a very intellectual people. They might know of a way to break this bond." She said

"Alright, I have all the capsules in my pocket. We now, let's go. Vegeta has a meeting with the king right now, it's the perfect time. We may not get this opportunity again." Goku said grabbing her off the bed heading out the door. They had to make sure that they were being stealthy about the whole thing as to not alarm anybody. Goku could take anybody for he had a secret, he was a little stronger than the prince but he was to nice to let it show. He did not want to upset him. The king would not be okay with both of them leaving the planet for Bulma was the smartest being and Goku the best fighter. They made it down the hall, and out the front door. They decided that they would go out to the woods and leave from there. It would take the King only minutes to know they left, because the barrier would be broken and be alerted to the king and prince. They had to be fast about it. Mr. Briefs made this the fastest ship in existence. Bulma was starting to feel an empty feeling in her heart. The pain was still there, but it felt like she was empty inside. It made her feel like she felt nothing, no emotions. They threw the capsule on the ground and Goku went inside. Bulma was staring at the castle through the trees one last time before leaving forever.

 _I love you._ She then sent him a visual of there first time together before she put her wall back up.

"Let's go Goku." She said stepping up inside the ship. They buckled up, and prepared for take-off. They start lifting off of the ground going higher and higher. The planet starting to get smaller. Then she clicks the extra boost button, knowing they just alerted Vegeta of their take-off. She puts her hand up to the glass and says bye my love under her breath.

Vegeta sat there on the bathroom floor. What did she mean that I didn't know the truth? What did she mean I have been the only one? AH! I am so confused. She wants to try and break this bond. Why does that make me feel sad? It that not what I want? That was a dick move on my part. Why would I do that? What have I done? She was right she would never have done that to me. His eyes got really wide with realization. His heart never hurt in agony from her because she hadn't slept with Kakarot. She was 2 months pregnant. FUCK! she was 2 months pregnant. He started counting on his fingers. SHIT! The baby is not his its….mine! How could I have missed it? Kakarot knows we are bonded, he would know what that would mean for her. How could I be so stupid? That is why the baby gave me a calm presence. Fuck, I remember what my mother said about bonds now. When you are bonded, you cannot impregnate another. How could I be so foolish? He stood up getting dressed, trying to run to talk to her. He was stopped by alarms ringing throughout the entire castle.

"Prince Vegeta! The King needs you right now!" A slave said to him. Fucking hell. Why did this have to happen now? He rushed to the battle room to meet his father.

"Whats going on father?" He asked.

"It seems like Kakarot and Bulma have just left the planet unauthorized. Do you know why?" He looked at him sternly.

"No I don't father. Good riddance to her and her spawn." He said trying to sound convincing. Inside he was furious, why would they leave. Where are they going?

 _I love you._ He was hit with visuals of their first time together.

 _Woman?_

 _Onna?_

 _BULMA ANWSER ME FUCK!_

 _Don't leave me…._

He could not get through to her. He suddenly felt empty inside. He felt nothing. He turned and walked outside, subtle tears coming out of his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

It had been a month. One whole month without talking to Vegeta. It was truly torture for her. They had arrived on planet Ragguin 2 weeks ago. Bulma had become a recluse. She would only come out to eat meals. She had Goku there for her, comforting her every step of the way. She knew deep down he wanted more but she also knew that he loved her too much to jeopardize their friendship. She just didn't see him in that way. In her eyes there was only one man for her-Vegeta. Too bad she knew he could never be hers. She knew he would never fight for her, not to his dad anyways. Power meant too much to him. Plus, he had his wife Kila, what would he need her for? She knew that after her confession to him, he would figure out that the baby was his. She was afraid that he would kill the child for being a half-breed. She had learned from the people of Ragguin that there is really nothing that could break a bond, it was permanent. She sighed at that thought. It had made her feel better for some reason, to know that it could not be severed. She was itching to see Vegeta, if only for a moment, but she would not cave. Still, she thought that she should tell him that there is no way to break this bond so he would know. She had been practicing her mental blocking abilities with the raggings. They helped her be able to keep out anybody she didn't want in. She was confident enough that if she contacted Vegeta, he wouldn't be able to read the thoughts she didn't want him to. He would never be able to find out where she is without her telling him. Her hands were shaking and her palms were sweaty, she didn't know why this was so nerve wrecking. She was terrified of being rejected once again by Vegeta. She was no coward! She decided right then and there to just quit being hesitant and just do it.

Vegeta was in his gravity room. He could feel he was so close at becoming a super sayian. He was getting frustrated at it not going fast enough. He needed to become a super sayain in order to overthrow his father. People would not question him if he was the legendary. His father was growing more and more impatient with Kila not being able to conceive, he thought that she had problems with fertility, so he had her killed. No sense in having a queen that can't even produce and heir. The people were shocked, especially her father. Now the King wanted him to remarry another and try again. Vegeta made the decision that, that wasn't going to happen. He would never do that to the woman again. The women, he sighed at the thought of her. He tried everyday to get through to her, and she would not let her wall down. He had no idea where she was, he knew for sure she wasn't on Earth. King Vegeta had contacted her father, furious and threatened to kill him if he helped her in anyway. He wouldn't budge from his answer, Vegeta knew he helped them somehow but he also knew if harm fell on her family she would never forgive him. The thought of her made the hole in his heart ache. She was everything to him, he would never admit it to anyone though. He turned off the gravity machine and walked over to the door and sat down leaning against the wall. He put his head in his hands and huffed.

 _Vegeta?_

 _Great now I am hearing things._

 _Vegeta, no you are not its Bulma._

He sat straight up! No, it couldn't be could it?

 _Woman? Is it really you?_

 _Yes, my ouji it is. I miss you, it is very lonely without you here._

 _Where are you onna?_

 _You know I cannot tell you that._

 _You have no reason to be afraid of me. I will not harm my own child._

 _I knew you would figure it out. I don't trust you though Vegeta, I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know that he is yours._

 _He? Im having a son?_

 _Yes, my ouji we are. Now you know why I can't come back. Your father would for sure kill him. Plus Kila would probably want him and I both dead as well._

 _She is dead._

 _Im sorry Vegeta._

 _Don't be. I don't care. Come back I will figure out something._

 _No. I cannot. I do not trust you. You hurt me too bad. I also wanted to tell you that the people of the planet I am staying on are very intelligent and they have done research on how to break our bond._

His heart sunk to down into his chest. This conversation is not going how he thought it would. He had to much pride to tell her how he really felt.

 _They said that there is no way to break a sayian bond. We are stuck like this for all of eternity. Even death cannot break this bond. That is why no sayians do this bond. They do not like having to love somebody and them consume their every thought._

 _These people you speak of are correct about the last part at least. Love is a stupid feeling. If we are indeed stuck this way for all of eternity, you cannot hide from me for forever, I will find you. He is my son, he deserves to be with me._

 _I cannot do that Vegeta, I've told you a thousand times and I will tell you a thousand more, I DONT TRUST YOU! You will never find me. I have to protect my son._

She cut him off right then. Why did it have to be this way? She thought to herself. I cannot risk my son's safety. At that moment Goku walks into the bedroom carrying ice cream.

"Oh kami bless you GOKU! I am so hungry." She smiled happily.

"No problem Bulma, you are carrying a demi-sayian child. They eat 5x more than humans do. Plus I felt a distress in your energy." He said giving her the bowl.

"I just talked to Vegeta." She stated sadly. It made Goku sad and jealous that she continued to talk to him but he understood it. He just wished it was his child instead of his Prince's.

"Oh. Im sorry B. Is everything alright?" He asked.

"No, I told him that we are having a son, and that the bond can never be severed. I also told him that I don't trust him. He wants me to come back, but I cannot do that. He hurt me too bad, plus his dad would have my son killed and me locked up forever." She said sadly.

"You absolutely cannot go back! The King will for absolute sure kill him! Are you sure Vegeta wasn't trying to lure you back there?" He asked angrily.

"I believe Vegeta wouldn't physically hurt his son, but he wouldn't stand up to is dad. Of that I am sure." She said bluntly. Goku walked up to her and hugged her. He had her lay back on his chest and take a nap, it would do her some good. Nobody will hurt her son if it was the last thing he would do. He really did hope for Vegeta's sake that he would prove them both wrong. He was rooting for the prince to do the right thing.

3 months later…..

Bulma woke up in a panic, she had this sharp pain starting in her belly, shooting down her legs, covered in bloody water. "GOKU!"

Goku came running into the room, stopped at the sight he saw before him. "We need to get you to the medical wing now!" He picked her off the bed and flew them down the hall. He saw the raggin doctor, stopped him and said, "She is giving birth right now take her back!"

"Follow me, and put her down on the table." The little blue alien said calmly. Bulma was falling in and out of consciousness. She curled up on her side on the bed and cried because the pain was too much to bear. She grabbed Goku's hand, crying. "I don't want to do this alone." She pleaded in pain. Goku pressed his lips to her head and said, "You won't be alone B, Im right here." He whispered.

 _Woman? Is it time? I feel a great pain from you._

 _Kami make it stop Ouji!_

 _You can do this. Breathe. Ill be right here._

Bulma took a deep breath in. She placed her legs in the stir-ups. The little blue alien walked in and checked to see if she was fully dilated. He looked up at her and said, "It'll be about 10 mins and you'll be ready to push." He looked at Goku with a worried expression on his face. He motioned for her to come with him. They walked to the back of the room. Goku said, "Whats wrong with her?"

"Her heart rate is dropping. There has never been another case of a human giving birth to a sayain. She might not make it. We will try everything to me sure that doesn't happen. It is time." He said looking worried.

 _Im scared Vegeta._

 _Woman calm down! Why is your heart rate fading!_

"Bulma I need you to push now!" The doctor said. She passed out again. Goku was slapping her face. She woke back up screaming in pain.

"Make it stop!" She screamed

"You have to push now Bulma or he could die!"

 _Push damnit!_

She took a deep breath and decided to send Vegeta a visual of his child's birth. She put her hands up to her knee and leaned forward and pushed with all that she could. All of a sudden there was blood gushing out of her like a water hose on full blast. The doctors eyes went wide. "Stop pushing!" He yelled. She wasn't listening to him and kept pushing him out.

"If you keep pushing you will die from blood loss!" The doctor screamed!

"Bulma stop!" Goku yelled out.

Out came this little baby with purple hair and a tail. They laid him on her chest still bloody. The doctor went to stick her up fast. She was losing too much blood way too fast. She looked down at her baby boy and said, "Trucks Vegeta Briefs,I love you." She sent that visual to Vegeta.

 _He looks like you Vegeta._

 _Of course he had to have purple hair upmfff._

 _Quit huffing, he is adorable. I don't feel so good Vegeta. I am so tired, I am going to just close my eyes._

He felt her life force dismishing fast. He knew if she closed her eyes she would die.

 _Onna do not go to sleep!_

 _I can't help it Vegeta, just for a minute._

At that moment he felt her life force give complete out.

 _BULMA!_

 _BULMA answer me!_

He yelled out in anger, anger for everything that had happened. His Bulma was gone, and soon he would be too. He didn't care anymore. He wanted to be with her. He ball up his fists and let out the biggest scream he had ever screamed and at that moment his hair turned blonde and his eyes turned teal. He looked up in the mirror and saw his reflection and smirked. Of course the woman was the key to me being the legendary. Too bad I am about to die, he laughed, of course this would happen. Oh well at least he would be with his woman.

 _You did it Vegeta!_

 _Woman? How..How are you talking to me? You're dead._

 _No. They gave me something called a sensu bean right after I passed out. It replenishes my health. I heard everything. I love you Ouji. I cannot come back as long as your father is the King. I am sorry but this is how it has to be._

 _I need to see you. I need to tell you my plan. I need to get stronger. Give me a year and I will come to you and tell you what I am going to do. You have to trust me._

 _Okay Vegeta I do. Don't be a stranger though._

 _I won't but I need to get a lot stronger. So bother me with stupid thoughts. I don't want to know overtime the little brat shits okay._

 _Damn! You don't have to be an ass about it!_

He chuckled, his snarky woman was back.

 _Im proud of you onna. And if that doctor cuts of his tail i will cute off his appendages. And tell that clown he better guard you and my son with his life._

1 year later…..

 _Onna, I need you tell me where you are. I am getting on my ship, I have to put in the new coordinates in the system. Father thinks I am on my way to negotiate with the Coroneta planet._

 _I missed you too jerk! You didn't answer me for 6 months! You missed him walking and talking for the first time!_

He just rolled his eyes. He knew the woman would be pissed but honestly he needed to get stronger without any distractions. Plus, she would freak out that the brat was growing to fast it was getting annoying. He told her over and over again that sayian babies grow faster so that they could fight faster.

 _Quit rolling your eyes at me._

 _Dammit woman just tell me where you are and quit bitching KAMI!_

 _Im with the Raggings you pompous asshole._

 _Thats a new one one woman. You have been with those weaklings all this time?_

 _Yes Vegeta I have and I am doing great here, I have Goku to protect me._

 _Stop saying that clowns name it pisses me off._

 _Aww you are getting jealous._

 _Shut it up woman._

 _Its just SHUT UP!_

 _Whatever, I am close to that planet Ill be there tomorrow._

 _Joy._

 _Don't act so excited to see me._

Bulma was pretty nervous to see him. She felt like she wouldn't be beautiful to him anymore. Since she had, had Trunks, she cut her in a pixie cut, and she gained a little weight. She had an hourglass figure, plumper breasts and a bigger ass. She was proud of her new figure, she worked out everyday but this was the thinnest she could get and she was okay with that. Trunks was growing up really fast, too fast for her. He was walking already and saying a few words. Speaking of which, Vegeta was going to mad when he found out what trunks was saying now. Goku walked in carrying Trunks and stopped infront of Bulma and tickled Trunks' belly hearing a loud pitch laugh. Bulma couldn't help but smile, She was incredibly lucky to have a best friend like Goku. She loved him more than words could say. She vowed to herself that she would find a woman to make Goku happy.

"Vegeta will be here tomorrow." She coughed to Goku.

"That's great! You get to meet your daddy tomorrow!" Goku said touching Trunks' nose.

She grabbed Trunks from her best friend and got him ready for bed. She put him down in the crib next to her bed. She turned to Goku and smiled up at him.

"Let's go start our training session then go to bed." She said walking to her closet to change into her hot pink sports bra and black yoga pants. Goku had been helping her get in shape and teaching her how to protect herself. She put in her headphones and started running on the treadmill.

 _Now if we're talking body_

 _You got a perfect one_

 _So put it on me_

 _Swear it won't take you long_

 _If you love me right_

 _We fuck for life_

 _On and on and on_

 _Love, give me love_

 _Anything you want I'll give it up_

 _Lips, lips I kiss_

 _Bite me while I taste your fingertips_

 _Vulgar woman._

 _Vegeta! I didn't know you were listening._

 _I didn't know you missed me that much._

 _Shut up!_ Her face was turning beet red.

 _You got that right though, we will be quote on quote fucking when I get to you._

 _Please Vegeta, I haven't seen you in over a year. My body has changed. Im not the same as before. We will not be having any sex until we talk in person. You have hurt me so bad, I need you to prove to me that you have changed._

 _You have to make this difficult don't you._

 _Yes._

 _Ill see you at 830 am._

Bulma finished up and her and Goku went to get ready for bed. They got in the bed together and cuddled. This is something that they had done for the whole year. It was a comfort thing for them. Bulma felt safer in his arms. He was her teddy bear protector. She loved him for that. She knew if she allowed Vegeta back in then this would have to stop. But, for now she buried her face in his chest and inhaled his old spice smell and drifted off to sleep.

Goku heard an alarm going off over and over again. He looked at the clock and it said 7:00 am. Damn this is way to early. He looked down at the blue beauty next to him, she had her mouth wide open and drool coming out of her mouth, but she was still breathtaking. He looked up at the crib and saw Trunks smiling his drooly smile at him.

"You hungry little man?" He asked him quietly. Trunks started clapping his hands together giggling. "Shhh, okay okay lets not wake up your mom." He got out of the bed wearing his orange sweatpants and no shirt. He reached down in the crib and grabbed trunks and headed to the kitchen to feed them both.

Bulma felt like somebody was shaking her out of her nice dream. She put the pillow over her face. "Go away!" She heard Goku laughing at her, that made her mad. She smirked. She got real quite and waited for Goku to get closer. He was about to grab the pillow off of her face when she gripped it at the bottom and hit him square on the face with it.

"Hey that actually hurt a little bit." He said laughing. She couldn't stop laughing. She then saw Trunks running into the room. He ran up to her, "Mama! Mama!"

"Come here baby, give me a hug." She said picking him up. She looked up at the clock it said 730.

"Shit! Vegeta will be here in an hour! Ive got to get ready." She said frantically handing Trunks to Goku.

It was 820 and Goku was sitting out in the living area playing with Trunks when Bulma finally walked in wearing a red skin tight dress, black high heels, and had fixed her pixie cut real good. She had on cat-eye makeup and nude lipstick. She walked over to Goku to get Trunks from him so they could head to meet Vegeta at the space docking station. Goku breathed her in, she smelled like vanilla and warm sugar.

Vegeta was getting nervous for some reason. It must be the woman feeling nervous not me. It had been awhile since he had seen her. It had been since she sent him a visual of their sons birth. He buckled up getting ready to descend to the planet. After he landed, he could sense the woman energy right outside the ship. He got up and quickly changed into his royal blue sayain armor and white chest plate with matching white and gold boots. He walked over to the door and smiled an actual smile because he felt his sons energy. He pushed the button to open up the door and waited. He looked up and say her. She was breath taking. Her body was more toned and shapely. He stopped and stared at the purple haired sayain child with his tail wrapped around his mothers arm. Vegeta wanted to tear up at this beautiful scene before him. He knew right then he had to go through with his plan without a shadow of doubt to get his family to be with him. He walked up to them, saw Bulma crying silently. He took her and bear hugged them tightly. He knew Goku was around the corner but he knew he was giving them a minute alone. He was thankful for that. Nobody else needed to see this weakness. He let them go and said, "Kakkarot you can come out now."

Goku walked up to them and Trunks, and waited for it. It never failed that Trunks would say this, no matter how many times Bulma and he corrected him. He was bracing himself for a punch in the face. Trunks held out his chubby fists and was reaching for Goku.

"Da Da, Daddy!" He said, squirming out of Bulma's arms running for Goku. Goku just winced picking him up.

Vegeta's face got really red, you could feel the heat coming off of his body. "KAKKAROT WHY IS MY SON CALLING YOU DADDY?"


End file.
